Funko
Funko is an American company that produces and distributes licensed pop culture toys and collectable figures worldwide. They are the company responsible for making famous toy lines such as Pop!, Dorbz, Mystery Minis and many others.. History Funko was founded as a bobblehead company in 1998 by Mike Becker in his Snohomish, Washington home. The company was originally created as a small project to create various low-tech, nostalgia-themed toys. Funko's first manufactured bobblehead was of the restaurant advertising icon, Big Boy. Sold in 2005, Funko LLC is now headed by Brian Mariotti as president. In 2005, Becker sold Funko to its current CEO, Brian Mariotti, who moved its offices to Lynnwood, Washington and significantly expanded the company's licensed product lines. By 2012, the company sold more than $20 million worth of merchandise. In 2016, Funko announced its intention to relocate its Funko Headquarters to downtown Everett, Washington. ACON Investments announced in late 2015 that it had acquired licensed toy maker Funko, LLC from Fundamental Capital, LLC, but will keep current staff and head of company. List of Products Pop! * Pop! ** Pocket Pop! ** Pop! 8-Bit ** Pop! Ad Icons ** Pop! Animation ** Pop! Audio ** Pop! Asia ** Pop! Board Games ** Pop! Books ** Pop! Bullet Club ** Pop! Build-A-Bear Workshop ** Pop! Candy ** Pop! Classics ** Pop! Comics ** Pop! Conan ** Pop! Custom ** Pop! Disney ** Pop! Drag Queens ** Pop! Fantastic Beasts ** Pop! Football (NFL) ** Pop! Football (Soccer) ** Pop! Funko ** Pop! Freddy Funko ** Pop! Game of Thrones ** Pop! Games ** Pop! Giant ** Pop! GPK ** Pop! Halo ** Pop! Harry Potter ** Pop! Heroes ** Pop! Hockey ** Pop! Holidays ** Pop! Hot Topic ** Pop! Icons ** Pop! King's Knights ** Pop! Magic ** Pop! Marvel ** Pop! Minis ** Pop! MLB ** Pop! Monsters ** Pop! Movies ** Pop! Muppets ** Pop! My Little Pony ** Pop! Myths ** Pop! NASCAR ** Pop! Pets ** Pop! Pusheen ** Pop! Rides ** Pop! Rocks ** Pop! Royals ** Pop! Sanrio ** Pop! Sci-Fi ** Pop! Sesame Street ** Pop! SNL ** Pop! South Park ** Pop! Sports ** Pop! Sports Legends ** Pop! Stan Lee ** Pop! Star Wars ** Pop! Television ** Pop! The Vote ** Pop! Town ** Pop! UFC ** Pop! Uglydoll ** Pop! Valiant ** Pop! Vans ** Pop! Wreck-It Ralph ** Pop! WWE ** Pop! Zodiac * Pop! Misc. ** Pop! Bookmarks ** World of Pop! ** Pop! Buttons ** Pop! Flair ** Pop! Home ** Pop! Pens ** Pop! + Pez ** Pop! Pins ** Pop! Plush ** Pop! Soda ** Pop! Stickers ** Pop! Apparel ** Pocket Pop! Keychains Dorbz * Dorbz ** Dorbz XL ** Dorbz Ridez ** Dorbz Minis Mystery Vinyl * Mystery Minis * Mystery Minis Plushies * MyMoji * Pint Sized Heroes Action Figures * Articulated Action Figures * DC Primal Age * Deluxe Action Figures * Legacy Collection * ReAction Figures * Retro Action Figures * Savage World Electronics * Headphones * Lamps * Speakers * UBS Drives Hikari * Hikari ** Hikari XS Plush * Frabrikations * Five Nights At Freddy's * Galactic Plushies * Hero Plushies * Horror Plushies * Misc. Plushies * Mopeez * MyMoji * Plushies * SuperCute Plushies Vinyl * 5 Star * Arcade Vinyl * Bananya * Blox * Cartoon Classics * Coin Banks * Cupcake Keepsakes * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Fantastik Plastik * Five Nights At Freddy's * Funko Force * Funko X Playmobil * FunkoVision * Garbage Pail Kids * Hello Kitty * HeroWorld * League of Legends * Misc. Vinyl * Munchkin * My Little Pony * Peek-a-Boo Pop-Ups * Pocket God * Retro Freddy * Rock Candy * Shopkins * Spastik Plastik * Star Trek Quogs * Super Deluxe * Super Shogun * The Walking Dead * Uglydoll * Urban Vinyl * Vinyl Cubed * Vinyl Idolz * Vinyl Invaders * Vinyl Vixens * Vynl. * Wacky Wobblers * Wobblers Misc. Lines * Bookmarks * Boxos * FunkO's * Games * Handy Dandy * Keychains * Lanyards * Loungefly * Patches * Pins * Promotional Items * Roleplay * Subscription Boxes ** Disney Treasures ** Legion of Collectors ** Marvel Collector Corps ** Smuggler's Bounty * TinTastics * Misc. Items Category:Companies